Bound Promise
by MustardGal
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are forced to fight with Naraku, but then Naraku finds a way to send Kagome away from their time-and she winds up being sent to the future, thirteen years later, only to find that Sesshoumaru has been waiting for her thirteen years.


**If you don't like Sess/Kag - then don't read. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me yo. (I write better than this, I promise...) **

* * *

The rising sun shone across the land and onto the sleeping form of Kagome. Having not seen or felt the sun rays in days, Kagome jerked away and slowly sat up, getting her bearings. She guessed it was not even a decent hour in the morning, and by the looks of everyone still happily sleeping, she knew that it she had happened to be the lucky one facing the sun. Everyone else looked content in their sleep, faces calm and for some of them, meaning Shippo and Inuyasha, they were drooling intensely.

Kagome held back a smirk, realizing that she didn't get to see them sleep very often. She usually passed out first, exhausted from the day of traveling or fighting the random demon that randomly appeared. Carrying the shikon shards, she basically attracted every sort of demon. Thankfully this past week no demons had been spotted, and they had used that time to rest up. It was now the fifth month in where they hadn't seen a trace of Naraku, and Kagome was wondering if they would ever. Five months being away from home was too many for her, to be honest. She didn't like being away from her mother this long, or from her friends at school for that matter.

Sighing and settling herself back underneath her sleeping bag, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to go home anytime soon. They had wandered far too much to give up now. The well would take a week to travel to, being too far south. Kagome considered taking Kirara, but Inuyasha wouldn't want her to travel that far by herself. Even being the good fighter that she was, she wasn't up for facing five demons by herself.

A sudden feeling of uneasiness settled in her stomach, and she blinked a few times, trying to concentrate on the bad feeling. Something wasn't right. She quickly got up and tried to pinpoint where the danger was coming from and… she gave a light gasp. She sensed the powerful feeling of Naraku and she bolted towards where Inuyasha was sleeping.

"Inuyasha!" She said, raising her voice so everyone else would wake. "Wake up! I sense Naraku nearby!" Kneeling down beside him, she gently shook his shoulder. Confused at no response, she shook him fiercely. "Hey…?" Inuyasha gave no response at all, happily drooling during his sleep. Kagome then turned and did the same thing to Miroku, then Sango, then Shippo. Even picking up Shippo and shaking him lightly did nothing.

Unnerved, Kagome went back to her sleeping bag and knelt, not too sure what to do. Somehow, somebody had put a sleeping spell on them. But why not her? She looked down at her hands, noticing that they were shaking. Was she truly this afraid of Naraku now that she didn't have her friends to fight with? Was she really this pathetic?

Feeling the urge to cry she decided she was. Standing up shakily, she changed from her pajamas to her school outfit, ready to be prepared for anything. She quickly tied her case of arrows around her back and shouldered her bow, and with one last failed attempt to wake her friends, she headed towards where she felt Naraku's presence.

She was very thankful that it was now daylight, as she had never liked traveling in the dark not knowing who was there and where she really was. After fifteen minutes of walking over broken branches and dead grass, she stopped and once again concentrated on where Naraku was. She had thought she would have seen him by now, but that was obviously not the case. Drawing an arrow and getting her bow ready, she took a tentative step forward.

"Come out!" she yelled, her eyes going back and forth to different trees. "What did you do to Inuyasha and my friends?"

Just then she heard the recognizable laugh of Naraku. She pointed her arrow behind her, where she saw the handsome form of him standing there. He was dressed differently than he usually was, having discarded the armor but still wearing a dark blue yukata.

A bit confused on his appearance but still angry with him, Kagome pulled tighter on the bow string. "Tell me, Naraku!"

"I froze their time," he answered simply back, his deep voice holding a comical note. "I thought you would be frozen along with them, but…" He shrugged and smiled wider. "No matter. I will get the shikon shards from you, now."

Kagome released an arrow straight at him, but she knew it was for naught. He was instantly gone and her arrow planted itself in the tree behind where he had been standing. Slightly cursing, Kagome pulled another arrow out and searched around for the man again. "How long will this curse last?" she shouted.

"As long as I want it to," Naraku replied from somewhere behind the trees.

"And how big is your time barrier?"

"Big enough so you cannot escape on foot."

"Tch," Kagome growled, feeling truly angry. Running her eyes over the trees for hidden forms, she caught sight of an almost hidden form. She released her arrow with a touch of her spiritual power, but once again her arrow didn't hit anything. Breaking out in a run, she headed opposite the direction she had come. It was truly a weird scheme that Naraku had planned this time, but he had done it well. Stopping time, well, for all she knew, was impossible. For having him to be able to do this… he probably had gotten his hands on an ancient time demon and had combined it with himself.

She knew Naraku was following her, but he hadn't been trying to attack her during her departure. She heard him cackle, "You can't run from the barrier!"

No, she couldn't. But one thing that she suddenly sensed gave her hope. It was a small hope that she could barely cling onto, but… it was the only thing there. She quickened her pace and jumped over miscellaneous logs, and stopped when she saw who she had felt. Catching her breath, she pulled another arrow and put it in her bow, waiting for the form to notice her.

Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, stepped out into the clearing. Dressed in his usual attire and scowl, he stopped when he was more than ten feet away. Reaching with his one hand he pulled out his sword Tokijin slowly, then continued towards Kagome. He stopped again when he was two feet from her, peering down at her with his golden eyes.

Kagome had always felt a little fearful of Sesshoumaru, but right now she was glad to see him. Apparently, he hadn't been affected by the barrier, which made her wonder how.

"Where is my brother?" Sesshoumaru said curtly.

"Naraku cast a time spell," Kagome huffed, still a bit breathless from all her running. "Everyone is stuck sleeping, and I didn't get stuck because I'm not from this time."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply but turned away from her, raising his sword in a defensive stance.

"My, my," Naraku said, appearing behind them. "Apparently I missed you, Sesshoumaru. I thought you had been in my barrier." Seeing that Sesshoumaru just continued to glare and made no mean to reply, Naraku tilted his head and shrugged. "You would defend the human, Sesshoumaru? I guess I should have thought you would, knowing you let that human girl travel with you."

"What do you want, Naraku?" Kagome said. "The shikon shards, am I right? Then fight for them!"

"I don't need to, my dear Kagome. You see…" Naraku gave a grin. "The time barrier destroys anyone who isn't from that time. You, Kagome, are dying."

"I am not," Kagome replied, then thought about it for a second. She felt fine and intact, so in the end she just decided that Naraku was crazy and trying to scare her. "I feel…" her hands started shaking like they had just before Kagome had gone to find Naraku. Looking at her hands, she saw that her hands were turning white and she started losing the sensation of her fingers. Dropping her bow and arrow, she held back a screech as she watched the paleness of her skin climb up her arm ever so slowly.

Naraku laughed at her surprise. "The shikon shards will stay because they were always from this time period. You, on the other hand, will die."

The pain that Kagome was feeling was intensifying. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw a fierce glare in his eyes gazing intently at her hands. He sheathed his sword and suddenly Kagome found herself lifted up into his arm and she leaned back gratefully into his boa, in pain too much to realize that this was Sesshoumaru who was suddenly holding her.

A second later she felt the wind all around her as Sesshoumaru darted across the clearly and then he jumped, flying into the air with his cloud. Kagome held on tight as she could without focusing on the pain in her hands and she cringed when she heard the laughing form of Naraku.

"It's all in vain, Sesshoumaru!" she heard him shout. "You cannot save the miko!"

Suddenly many demons flew up in the air before them and Kagome felt herself let go as Sesshoumaru reached for his sword. His boa wrapped around her torso, yanking her up and keeping her locked tight in the air. A bit flustered at all the fur surrounding her, Kagome lifted her hands through the fur and rested them on top. There were too many demons approaching, and even with Sesshoumaru's sword it wouldn't cut through them in one piece. Raising her shaking hands she pointed them at the approaching demons, ready to shoot her spirit energy at them. She wasn't too sure if she could form her spirit like this as she had never tried, but it was worth a shot.

Sesshoumaru swung his sword, releasing a wave of yoki at the demons. He then released several more waves, causing the demons to disintegrate, but it wasn't enough. Kagome heard him go, "Tch!" and release more waves, and soon she decided it was her turn. She created several waves of her spirit and unleashed it on the demons, finding that it did as much damage as Tokijin, if not more.

Naraku appeared in front of them, his face pulled into a scowl. Kagome didn't see what happened next as she was yanked along and through Sesshoumaru's powerful wave of yoki. She guessed that they had passed Naraku, not giving him a chance to attack them. A bit grateful that Naraku was not in front of them, she leaned her head exhaustedly on the boa behind her.

"We're out," Sesshoumaru said, his voice low. With a sudden rush of air, Kagome felt like she was falling, her stomach becoming twisted in fear. The wind around her suddenly slowed, and she found herself sitting on the ground still wrapped in Sesshoumaru's boa. He quickly moved it away from her and pulled his sword from his side.

Kagome stared at her hands intently, waiting for the pain to fade. Slowly, ever so slowly, her hands began to feel better and look as they did before. She stood shakily, feeling a bit weak in her knees, but she reached for an arrow then realized she had no bow. "I forgot my bow!" Kagome squeaked, a bit peeved.

Returning her comment with a glare, Sesshoumaru prepared himself to face against Naraku by himself. But after five minutes of standing there, watching for any sign, he spotted nothing. Damn. He could have defeated Naraku if it wasn't for this stupid human girl! Sheathing his weapon, he spun on his foot and headed away, ignoring the sudden protesting of the human girl as he walked away.

"Stop!" Kagome said, running after him. "Inuyasha and the others are asleep and the barrier is still there! We have to do something!" She kept following Sesshoumaru, sure she could persuade him. "I can't do anything about what happened, but you could go back in there and fight Naraku."

"He is gone," Sesshoumaru answered impatiently.

"But he could return!" Kagome countered, not minding the fact that she didn't feel Naraku's presence around at all. "He has to."

"This Ses…." Sesshoumaru began saying, but then stopped walking once he felt the ground slip from under him. He easily jumped and flew up, but the stupid human girl fell down after the ground fell out from under her. Reaching down and grabbing her arm, he yanked her to the closest ground that wasn't caving in. Once they landed, a beam of energy flew up on all sides of them and enclosed on top. Drawing his sword, he thrust it against the energy barrier, finding that his sword bounced back. Annoyed that he was stuck in a not very large cubicle, he struck it even harder with his yoki. Not finding anything to work, he used his poison claw and whipped it several times along the energy field.

Kagome had started using her purifying energy against the shield, but nothing seemed to work. She ignored the dog demon in front of her attacking the barrier and tried to judge why they were in such a small barrier. It looked ten feet by ten feet and the standing form of Naraku outside the barrier didn't make her feel any better.

"Sesshoumaru," she said quietly, trying to get the dog to calm down. "We're stuck."

"This Sesshoumaru does not get 'stuck' in lesser demon barriers," he responded, ready to slash the human girl's head off. He looked over to Naraku, whose body was blue and fuzzy because of the barrier.

"It worked," Naraku said, crossing his arms. "Welcome to the creation of another time barrier."

"What?" Kagome asked uneasily. She had been ignoring the fact that her whole body had begun to hurt when the barrier was created, but now she realized her whole body was being affected by it. It didn't start from her hands this time, but she felt it working through her from inside out.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the human girl, feeling pity for the stupid creature. Having her die now, though, would be troublesome. The shikon shards that she carried were what Naraku wanted, and Sesshoumaru couldn't let him get them.

"Sesshoumaru," the girl said his name quietly again, even lighter than the last time. She sounded weak. "I'm disappearing."

Kneeling besides the girl, he noticed that she was correct. Her feet had disappeared and half of hands were already gone. In all his hundred years of living he had never had to deal with a person disappearing. Ever since the girl had come to his land, he had never even known that time travel was possible.

Kagome reached in her pocket and took out the shards, handing them to Sesshoumaru. "I don't know how, but collect all the shards and give them to Kikyo. She will know what to do and how to defeat Naraku. I don't know if I'm dying, or if I'm returning to another time," she said, whispering all her words. It hurt to speak, or move for that matter. She kept her eyes on the golden orbs of Sesshoumaru's, almost entranced. Once Sesshoumaru took the shards from her, she said, "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru, being the powerful demon that he was, found himself being reduced to a feeling lesser about himself knowing he couldn't solve the problem of what was happening right now. He watched Kagome disappear, her chocolate eyes closing as if she were in pain. When the last bit of her was gone, he turned to face Naraku, who gave him a wicked grin.

"So all I have to do now is defeat you," Naraku concluded, and he removed the barrier from around Sesshoumaru.

Pocketing the jewel shards, Sesshoumaru drew his sword, for some reason angry beyond all reason. "Fight me."

Xxx

The pain was all that she felt. It rocketed through her body and she felt her body jerk and twitch as it sent spasms through her body. She knew that her vision had left her quite a bit ago, so all that she could see was black. She couldn't feel whether or not she could move her body; all she could feel was the pain. Not knowing how long it lasted, she felt the tremors slowly fading one by one, and finally she was left catching her breath against a cool, dirt filled ground.

Her eyes finally gaining back eyesight, she looked up to where the only bit of light: from the top of the well. How had she ended up here? Slowly trying to stand up, she grimaced as one last spasm channeled through her body. She looked up to the overgrown vines and got a firm foothold, then pulled herself up despite her screaming muscles. Once she reached the top she pulled herself with the final bit of her strength and pushed herself over the edge of the well, and she landed firmly on the cold grass. She rolled herself on her back and focused on the blue sky above her, the sun nearly blinding her.

She fell asleep there, and when she woke up, she felt no pain- just really, really exhausted. It was dark and the stars were shining brightly and the crescent moon was high, meaning it was probably well past midnight. Standing up and ignoring her rumbling stomach, Kagome headed to the direction where the village was. Kaede would help her and send her in the right direction back to Inuyasha…

"Miko," a voice came from behind her.

The voice surprised Kagome, as she hadn't sensed his presence. She turned to face Sesshoumaru, blinking twice to take in the different clothing that he wore. She had never seen him in a different outfit, and this one… it was basically like the last, but he wore no armor at all. His boa was missing, which worried her a bit. She had always thought it was a part of him. What had happened while she was gone?

"What happened against Naraku?" Kagome asked, a bit worried. "Did Inuyasha wake up?"

Sesshoumaru took a step closer, a confused gaze on his features. He tilted his head, taking in the clothing that the human girl wore. She still wore the same clothing as he had last seen her… "My half brother lives."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome almost collapsed against the tree she was standing by. "Thank goodness. What about the shards?"

"The once dead priestess used it to purify Naraku."

"You mean…" Kagome stuttered, "that Naraku is dead? Gone?"

"Indeed."

"Then… what about the shikon shard?"

"The stupid halfbreed chose to make himself human."

At this, Kagome did collapse. She leaned forward, digging her fingers into the dry earth in front of her. "That… Inuyasha… is a human now?"

"Hn."

"I was only gone for a day, and Naraku was defeated? Inuyasha chose to use the shikon shard for himself?" Kagome felt the urge to cry, feeling like she had somehow been betrayed. Inuyasha used the shikon shard without waiting for her. Was she really not that important? Had these past three years been all for nothing? Just so he could get his hands on a shikon shard? She wiped her eyes, then something occurred to her. "Wait. A human?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

"Why a human, and not a full demon? I don't get it," she whispered basically to herself. "You say he's in the village?" After a moment of no response, Kagome decided she wasn't going to get any more answers. She stood up with any strength she was able to conjure up, and headed towards the village. She couldn't help but notice that the demon followed after her after some distance.

When she finally reached the village, she tried to be surprised at how many more buildings were built. She ignored it completely and knocked on the door to Kaede's building. "Kaede? It's me, Kagome," she said, hopefully loud enough to wake the old woman. "I need some help."

She heard some quick footsteps and the door in front of her opened to reveal Inuyasha standing there, hair indeed black and eyes brown. She took a step back, every fiber of her confused. Inuyasha looked older. How could he age in one day? Not only did he looked older, but even… wise. His eyes had slight wrinkles around them and his face was leaner, more mature.

She didn't know this Inuyasha.

"Kagome," he breathed, reaching out and gathering her in his arms. "You're alive."

Kagome let herself be hugged tightly, but she offered nothing back. She didn't know how to react.

"And what are you doing still wearing those clothes? I thought you would've changed out of those!" Inuyasha chuckled, lightly pushing her away to take in her full appearance. "How come you haven't visited us till now? We all thought you had…" he stopped saying the word because of how wide Kagome's eyes had gotten. Now that he thought about it… she still looked the same age that he had last seen her. Slowly lifting his hands off her shoulders, he crossed them and stared at her with hard eyes. "You… you're still young. You're still eighteen."

"You look like you're thirty," Kagome whispered. "How long was I gone?"

"Thirteen years," Inuyasha replied crisply. He turned back to look at the sleeping form of Kikyo, not quite too sure how the teenage Kagome would take to his wife. He would have some long explanations to do…

"Dad?" he heard his youngest child ask.

Turning back to face the young tot, Inuyasha smiled. "I'll be back. Go back to bed, okay?" When he looked back to Kagome he found her walking away back towards where the well was, her steps looking wobbly. Sesshoumaru was leaning against one of the other houses with his arms crossed, his golden eyes resting on the young miko. Inuyasha decided that if his brother wasn't going to catch Kagome when she fell, he guessed he should hurry.

By the time he had reached Kagome's side she had fallen, and Inuyasha grunted when he caught her. He remembered her being so light and so fragile, and now… well, he was human. He was still strong but not as strong as he had been thirteen years ago. Lowering her to the ground carefully, he put a hand on her forehead and noticed that she had a high fever. No wonder she looked so exhausted!

"Sesshoumaru, how did she get here?" Inuyasha asked quietly. At his brother's silence, he sighed. "Just say it, dog."

"From the well."

"Why is she…"

Sesshoumaru was now standing by them, and he leaned down to pick up the fallen human girl. He wasn't too sure why he felt the need to make sure she was all right, but…. He couldn't explain it. "Inuyasha. She was forced to disappear from this world by a time barrier."

"I know that, but…" Inuyasha scratched his head in thought. "It sent her not back to her time, but to the future?"

"It would appear so."

"Are you going to have Rin take care of her?" At Sesshoumaru's nod, Inuyasha said, "Thank you. Kikyo will not react well to Kagome being alive."

Without another word, Sesshoumaru headed toward Rin and Kohaku's house, knocking lightly on the door. Rin met them and smiled when she saw her lord, but a confused look came on her face when she saw Kagome. "Is this…?"

"She's with fever," Sesshoumaru answered, walking past Rin. He laid Kagome down softly on the mat, then turned back to Rin. "Rin. Take care of her."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Xxx

When Kagome woke, she wished that she hadn't. She had a raging headache and her insides were twisting all over the place. But the main reason was because of last night. She hadn't been able to take in the news of Inuyasha… and Kikyo. Thinking about it only made Kagome want to cry. She'd been in love with Inuyasha for the past three years dammit! She thought he had been in love with her too, and now… Inuyasha had given up hope on her. It was all her fault for getting swept this far in the future. She could have prevented it, if…

She couldn't think of a reason.

"So you're awake, Kagome-san," a woman that Kagome didn't recognize said. "Do you remember me?"

She shook her head.

"I'm Rin."

That made Kagome gasp, for the woman was clearly many months pregnant. The woman had a face like Rin's, and still even had her hair like it had been as a child. "You're… you're Rin?" She wanted it confirmed again.

"Yes."

"Right," Kagome sighed, rubbing her head. "Everything has changed."

"I'm older than you now," Rin laughed. "Are you still eighteen?"

"Unfortunately," Kagome retorted.

Rin patted Kagome's arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"Where's Kaede?" When Rin's face went sad, Kagome felt like crying, then and there. "She died, didn't she?"

"A few years ago."

A knock sounded on the door and then another person she didn't recognize at first walked into the room. But after taking in the clothing of a demon slayer and freckled face, she realized it was Kohaku.

"How is she?" Kohaku asked Rin quietly.

"The fever is gone," Rin said. "She's just… shocked."

"Can she walk?"

"After she eats. Give her another hour."

Kohaku nodded, then headed back out, shutting the door quietly.

Rin had gotten up to retrieve the food, and five minutes later Kagome was chugging down food, not realizing she had been that hungry. It felt like years since she had last eaten… and well, technically, it had been years. Once she was done, she set aside her plate and said, "Thank you, Rin."

"It is no problem. I think the men outside are anxious to hear your story…"

Kagome grimaced. "There is no story to tell. I think I want to hear everyone else's story."

"They will all be told in due time. I think Sango is waiting with them, and I know she would really like to see you."

So she headed outside, feeling better about her stomach and headache. When she opened the door she found Sesshoumaru leaning against the building, standing like he had been last night. Once he saw her, he gave a nod but didn't move from his stance. Kagome looked from him to Inuyasha and Miroku, who were talking to each other in low voices.

Sango was the second to notice her. "Kagome!" she heard Sango shout and she found herself enveloped into a hug.

"Sango!"

"It's been so long," Sango was crying. "I thought that you had died. There wasn't a trace about where you had gone and the well was sealed from Inuyasha. There was no way to get to you!"

"Calm down Sango," Kagome said softly. "I think you're more upset than me."

Sango laughed, wiping away her tears. "It's just… you know. I'm just so glad you're alive."

"So am I," Miroku said, still dressed in the monk clothing that he had always worn. He took Kagome's hand in his own and squeezed it softly. "It's been awhile."

Giving a brittle laugh Kagome pulled her hand out of his. "It's nice to see you too, Miroku."

Inuyasha had come up but hadn't said anything. When Kagome looked at him, she couldn't help feel he looked a little… guilty. His once golden eyes were soft, and his mouth was pulled into a frown. When Kagome smiled lightly at him, he managed to make a smile of his own.

Truth is, he felt very guilty. He had been in love with Kagome deeply by the time she had disappeared, and now that she was back he couldn't help but feeling some of those feelings returning, but he wouldn't focus on them. He had suffered, and with Kikyo alive again, he had taken it to invite her to live in the village with him, and things just moved on from there. Kikyo had turned back to how she had been when he first knew her, and he had always loved her for that. He loved her now, even had a family with her. He wouldn't run back to Kagome… and he felt that he wasn't the one that suffered the longest.

Looking at his demon brother, he shook his head. As much as he hated to admit it, he had learned an awful lot about reading his brother.

"I want to hear the story of how Naraku was defeated," Kagome was saying. "Everything. From the time I disappeared." She looked at Sesshoumaru who stared blankly back at her.

"You heard her," Inuyasha said. "Tell your part of the story, Sesshoumaru. Then I'll tell the rest."

"Let's talk in my house," Sango said. "I'll make tea for everyone."

"I'll send the kids away," Miroku said cheerfully and headed out ahead of everyone.

As they were walking towards the building, Kagome was shaking her head. "So you finally gave in to his wish…"

Sango blushed. "I couldn't help it. And, well… yes. We have three children now. I named my daughter after you, Kagome."

"I'm honored," Kagome responded, smiling widely. "Though now maybe not so much because I'm not dead."

Laughing, Sango nodded her head. "But it's too late now."

"Indeed."

Fifteen minutes they were all settled down on the mats, cups of tea in hand. Sesshoumaru looked angry beyond all reason to be in the hut with them, but for the means of telling the story he had agreed to honor them with his presence. He looked at the human tea disgustedly, deciding that it was pointless to try to understand these human ways.

He had been staring at Kagome ever since he had seen her that morning, and he had wished he would stop. But he couldn't… she was just so… he couldn't put a word on it, but he knew he wouldn't stop following her. She had called him to the well, seeming to be pouring out her soul for the world to see. When he saw her, standing there dressed as she had left there, he had never felt such relief at seeing someone alive. And when she had wandered away from Inuyasha when she found out that he was married to the now alive priestess… he had never felt such anguish.

"Speak already," Inuyasha said impatiently. "You may not age but we do."

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother, quite unhappy that he had agreed to do this. "When you, miko, left, I was left to face Naraku."

"And he got the shit beat out of him," Inuyasha said, knowing that his brother would never admit to such a thing. "Do you want me to tell? You're looking so… well, fucked up about this." Sesshoumaru responded with a smoldering glare and without a word he stood up and bolted out of the room, shutting the door with a loud bang.

"Inuyasha," Sango chided. "We're still trying to get Sesshoumaru to dine with us, and I think you just ruined a five years work!"

Inuyasha shrugged, but proceeded to tell the story anyways. "Sesshoumaru attacked Naraku, and was able to destroy the time barrier that he had created. When I woke I instantly found Naraku, and all of us headed out to meet him. What we came on was a dying Sesshoumaru and no shikon shards. He had managed to destroy the trinket that Naraku used to control time, but other than that, he failed. He didn't want our help that we offered and I was very tempted to leave after Naraku, knowing he would be after Kohaku's jewel shard.

"But he's my brother, you know? I couldn't have a guilty conscious so we stayed until that bastard could take care of himself, and then we went after Naraku." He paused, clearing his throat. "Kikyo joined us after we realized you were gone, Kagome. Kouga and Sesshoumaru also met up with us as we headed to defeat Naraku. We currently had Kohaku with us as he sought us out before Naraku was looking for him. Kikyo had planned to take his shikon shard and despite Sango's protests, Kohaku gave it willingly. He lived, though. Nothing happened to him once it was removed, and we decided that it was because Kohaku was redeemed for the terrible things he had done. It was a huge battle," Inuyasha said gravely, "and I'm glad no one was killed. With combined teamwork, Kikyo and I were able to get close to the shikon shard that Naraku was carrying. She struck it with purifying energy, and then Naraku was defeated by everyone."

"And then… you decided to use the jewel shard to turn human?" Kagome asked quietly, fingering her hair while looking at her tea.

"After many years," Inuyasha said firmly. "Kikyo came to leave here with her sister, and she once again looked after the completed shikon jewel. Once… once we all agreed that we thought you were completely gone, I used the shikon shard to turn human so I could finish out my life with Kikyo."

Miroku was nodding his head. "And we all gave him our consent. It was too much of a risk to let the shikon shard survive."

It was silent for a few moments after that. "What happened to Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"He's finishing his fox training. He's become quite the teenager and trickster," Sango said smoothly. "He will be pleased to see you Kagome."

"I want to go home," Kagome said suddenly. She set down her tea firmly. "I mean, I miss you all terribly. But, now that I no longer belong here…" Shoot. She could feel the tears build in her eyes and she wiped at them furiously. "Then what am I doing here?"

"But… if you go back, won't your world be changed?"

Standing, Kagome shrugged. "It'll be better than being a third leg to everyone."

"You're not!" Sango replied instantly. "Stop being sour about this. It's not anyone's fault for what has happened here."

Smiling sadly, Kagome waved at Sango. "It was nice seeing you again, Sango. I hope the best for you."

"Kagome!" Both Miroku and Sango yelled her name while Inuyasha kept silent. They all watched her exit the room, and when Sango started running after her, the monk put a hand on her shoulder and gave a small shake of his head. "But…"

Miroku looked at the door. "This is her choice."

Inuyasha opened the door with a sudden movement, looking for the departing form of Kagome. He had known that this would happen, but he didn't stop her. She wasn't his to chase after, now.

Kagome headed to the well, letting her tears fall freely. Everybody was so different! They were all married with children and, and… ugh! She kicked the nearest tree, ignoring the pain that instantly shot up her leg. Rin was even married and about to burst a child out any moment! The only one that hadn't changed was… Sesshoumaru. But he had. The way that Sesshoumaru was willing to leave with humans… why had he changed his view so much?

In the end, she decided she didn't care. None of it mattered anymore- she just wanted to go home.

When she put a leg over the well, she felt a tug on her hand and saw the great dog lord Sesshoumaru holding tightly to her hand, gazing firmly at her with annoyance. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home."

"Why?"

"I don't belong here," Kagome said, turning her head away. "Let me go." As Sesshoumaru didn't over the next few minutes, she repeated what she said. "Let. Me. Go."

"No."

"Why are you being so… so… resentful about this?" Kagome said, so angry that her words were stuttering. "You hated me back then. You should still hate me now- what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I did not hate you."

"Then…"

"You are a human."

"I'm quite aware of that!"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said, giving her arm a firm yank, pulling her away from the well. He leaned down and leveled his eyes with hers; still trying to figure out what was going on with him. Here she was, back after thirteen years, and she hadn't seemed to miss him, like he had missed her? Didn't she have the same dreams that had haunted him over the past years? Why didn't she see anything at all? After she had left and he had been gravely wounded, dreams about this human girl filled his nights. They were simple dreams of her, sometimes just a dream of what she looked like or what she smelled like… or dreams of her fighting against Naraku. He would wake up some nights, frightened for the girl's life.

He really couldn't understand it.

"Why are you…?" Kagome whispered, her face looking very confused. Sesshoumaru let go of her arm just then, clearly seeing that she had not suffered like he had. It had all been in his head. Dreams of her… he turned away from her, disgusted with himself. What was he trying to do? See if she would react by declaring her love for him?

No. She wouldn't ever know of what he felt these past thirteen years.

She stood there rubbing her arm, her head looking at the well then back at Sesshoumaru. "I heard you got hurt. I am sorry."

He was surprised at the sudden change of topic, but easily adjusted to it. "A demon like Naraku could have never killed this Sesshoumaru."

She laughed, but it sounded forced. "Of course. Because, you're so powerful and all." She shook her head, then groaned. "You know what? I'm just upset because everyone went on with their lives and I'm still stuck. I haven't moved at all, and I don't feel like I should have. I mean, even you have changed. Since when did you start living in a human village?"

"Ever since this Sesshoumaru had known you would return," he responded, wondering if he should have said it all. This pathetic girl hadn't need to know why he did what he did.

"How would you know?"

"Did you not dream of this Sesshoumaru while you away?" Sesshoumaru asked. "If not, then this Sesshoumaru sees no need to explain his actions."

"Stop talking in third person and explain," Kagome snapped at him. "This Sesshoumaru this, Sesshoumaru that. It's annoying."

He was getting annoyed with the girl and he needed to show her she was acting disrespectful. Lifting a hand slowly and running it down the side of her face, he leaned in once more, acting once again on instinct. He moved his fingers to her lips, then activated his poison claw. He seeped enough poison in her to not kill her, but enough to make her immovable. As she dropped into his arms, he flew into the air, headed to his castle in the western lands that he had been gone from for several years.

He knew Inuyasha would flip when he discovered that Sesshoumaru had taken the human girl rather than lettering her go home… but… he couldn't ignore his instinct.

Xxx

How many times had she woken with a headache in the past few hours? Kagome wondered as she opened her eyes. She tried to remember how she had gotten where she was, but all she remembered was watching Sesshoumaru come closer… bringing his face away inches from her. She had thought he was going to kiss her and she was going to protest, but the soft feel of his hands against her cheek felt, well, good. It had made her want him to kiss her… But truthfully, she knew, she had thought of Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru had moved closer. They had the same eyes…

She moved her hands from out underneath the covers, and then she realized what was wrong here. She bolted upright, realizing she was laying in a western style bed, covered in furs. The room that she was in was empty, almost literally empty. Empty bookshelves lined each wall, and one small desk sat in between bookshelves. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Where exactly was she?

"Hello?" she called out, walking to the door and yanking it open. "Excuse me? Where am I?"

"My castle," she heard Sesshoumaru say.

"What?"

"My castle," Sesshoumaru repeated. "This is the castle of my father. I often come here when I am not roaming my land."

"Often, right."

Hearing the sarcasm in her voice, Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow while observing her. "You dare make fun of my father's castle?"

"No. I have great respect for you father. I think you should just hire some cleaning people."

He pondered this, silently agreeing with her. He had been gone for so long from his castle that nobody lived here anymore to take care of it, and well… for the most part he didn't care. Until now. Now he felt embarrassed that he had shown one flaw in his character to the one he… the one… the pathetic human.

"Can I ask you why you brought me here?"

"I had dreams of you during the years you were gone," Sesshoumaru said, wanting to explain his reasons to her, though he knew he shouldn't have to. His actions didn't need explaining. Everybody should follow his orders and his actions without questions. Why was it so hard?

"Explain," the human girl questioned.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh, irritated. "You were in my dreams. I saw you in your battles against Naraku… I saw you in your homeland. But five years ago, I felt your presence. I moved to the village. You weren't there. Why did you not come till now?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered, her voice sounding so quiet. "The last thing I remember … before I got here… was handing the shikon shards to you."

He let out a long breath, ignoring the irresistible urge to run his hand through her hair… bring her closer to him… Why had it to be a human, of all creatures? How… why had he done what he did when he took the shikon shards from the human? Why had he felt the need?

Because… she was the right one for him.

Oh, how his father would be laughing at him right now.

"I don't what you're trying to say," Kagome was saying.

"Miko, I do not get it either," he replied. "Knowing that… this… it won't work." He turned away, angry with himself and with the human. "I will take you back to the well."

"You should explain to me what you're thinking," Kagome said softly. "If you had dreams of me… what do I mean to you? Why do I mean so much more to you than I did thirteen years ago?"

He pondered this question, then decided to come straight with the miko. "You're the only one for me, miko."

"Are you confessing to me?"

"I am asking to court you."

He watched her eyes widen, then knew that what he said had only frightened her away. "You do not like the idea," he said.

"Sesshoumaru… I love Inu- Loved," she stuttered. "I can't heal my feelings this soon. No. No!"

Her words hit him with a blow, but for some reason he had known the human would refuse. He should have been the one to force her back, to force her out of his life. The bonding that had formed, had only been for him. He knew that the bonding could not be undone, but he would find a way to force it to be broken. No matter how many years, no matter how many centuries…

"Ah-Un will take you back to the well," he found himself saying. He turned away, not looking back at the girl who had taken his heart.

Xxx

The ride back to the well was a long one. As Kagome lounged on the back of Ah-Un, she flushed furiously at the thought of Sesshoumaru wanting to court her. Now, of all times! Well, it wouldn't happen. Never. She would get on with her life and find a new way in her life. As she passed over the village all her friends' lived in, she felt her heart sink as she realized this was the last time she was ever going to see the village. But she couldn't undo what had already been done. She would go home.

Ah-Un landed right by the well, and she jumped off easily. "Thank you, Ah-Un. You may go back Sesshoumaru now." She whispered to them. She watched the creature fly off, then turned back to the well. Nodding once, reaffirming her actions, she took a step and jumped into the well.

By one of the trees, Inuyasha watched sadly as he watched his friend depart. Deep in his heart, he knew it would be the last time he would see her. Nothing could be done to bring her back- the well had been sealed against him for every year since her disappearance, and now… now he would stop trying. He placed a hand on the tree in front of him and leaned forward, resting his forehead against the brisk bark, clenching his shirt above his heart. It ached, but it was the right thing to do.

Turning away from the well, he whispered, "Good bye Kagome," and headed back to the village where Kikyo awaited his return.

_Three years later…._

Kagome was literally a mess. As she sat at the desk at her job filling out paperwork after paperwork, she couldn't focus on it at all. She didn't know what she was signing for the first part, and she didn't care if she would get in trouble. She was tired, she had a headache, and she needed a very caffeinated cup of coffee. After another hour of putting information on her computer, she shut it off and leaned back in her chair, sighing loudly.

One more day was over.

"I think, now, is the perfect time… to fall asleep in a midst of a thousand pillows and blankets…" Kagome whispered.

"Ms. Higurashi, there's someone here to see you," the secretary said from outside the door.

Sighing that her day would never end, Kagome wearily headed over to the room where the secretary worked. The eyes that met her gaze chilled her to the bone, and she felt her heart drop down into her stomach. What… how…?

Sesshoumaru gave a bow, "It is good to see you again, Ms. Higurashi." Dressed in black business suit, Kagome wouldn't have recognized him save for golden eyes… even his hair was black. It was still as long as it used to be and currently tied into a loose ponytail. His two tattoos on his cheeks were gone, and his crescent moon on his head was currently disappeared. Over the business suit he wore a long black jacket, fitting nicely over his lean torso. "May we talk in private?"

"Yes," Kagome squeaked, motioning him into her room. As he walked past her she tensed, all nerves on alert. She was so confused that she didn't know what to do. Once he was in the room she closed the door, pausing before turning around to face the man she had left behind three years ago. How had he…? He had no reason to… she didn't know. She had been missing all her friends from the era that her heart had been feeling empty, and she couldn't admit it openly, but she felt slightly delighted that someone had come to visit her.

Taking a deep breath, she faced him. "I think you have some explaining to do, Sesshoumaru."

"Explaining?" he said lightly, nodding his head. "I suppose this Sesshoumaru can do some explaining."

"Still speaking in third person?" Kagome said wryly.

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Having seen the world taken on many different shapes and forms, I have learned to adjust to every turn that the world has faced."

Kagome blinked. "Please elaborate."

"Ever since you disappeared from my time, Kagome, I have lived to see five hundred years pass," he said. "I have seen wars. I have seen machinery, discovered chocolate, and TV. Five hundred years ago, I would have thought that these ideas weren't possible. But… when you don't age quickly, you see things pass in a blur."

Kagome was speechless at the new information that he presented, and collapsed in the plush chair. "You're… still alive?"

"Indeed."

"Then… everyone else…"

"They're human, Kagome," Sesshoumaru responded simply. "They all died old or lived successful lives until some disease claimed them. They have had many offspring to carry on their legend, though now in this time, those stories have probably all but faded from history."

"If I go back to the well?" She was whispering now, too shaken to use her full voice.

"The well was destroyed a year after you left by some demon- the connection would no longer exist."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Inuyasha knew your exact birth date, and I found out from him."

"But why seek me out…?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet, then shook his head. "I have watched you ever since you returned. I watched you graduate high school and find a job into this newspaper company, and you are working on becoming a historian."

"How do you know everything about me?"

"Because the moment you handed the shikon shards to me five hundred years ago… I bonded with you. I didn't mean to, but you had stricken my heart deeply with your courage. I bonded with you, which meant that you would have been my future mate. But I found out that you did not recuperate my feelings, so I left you alone."

"Sesshoumaru…"

"But bonding is powerful. It allows me to know where you are and how you're doing, and it allows me to know how you are feeling."

Kagome wiped her eyes, finally realizing that she had been crying, probably since she learned of Inuyasha and her friends' deaths. What hurt her too, was that Sesshoumaru was still living. All that he knew once was dead. Everything. She had never even thought of loving him, but obviously that had been different for him.

She realized that these past three years of working furiously at her school work and at her job, she missed Sesshoumaru just as much as Inuyasha. Everything she had missed, from the time he had silently protested for her not to go to the time of him not looking back when he said goodbye. She had had three years to reflect back on this, but she always chose to ignore it. She had believed that since Inuyasha had been taken from her, she shouldn't allow herself to love anyone else.

But Sesshoumaru here was telling that he still cared for her. After all these years. He still cared for her…

"I know that leaving Inuyasha was a tough one, and that you were truly in love with him," Sesshoumaru said gently. He walked over and kneeled on one knee, taking her hand in his. "I have traveled through these past years, accepting all the changing, realizing that the time of demons had passed. When you left… I cursed you. I tried forgetting about you… but you forever stayed in my heart.

"What I'm asking, miko, is if I could court you."

Kagome shakily put her hand over his, and looked him straight in the eyes. "You do know I have a name, right?"

"Of course."

"Then say it," she pleaded.

"Kagome."

"Then, I'll have you know Sesshoumaru, that in this time period, we do not 'court' anymore."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "We go on dates and present chocolates to each other."

"Well yes, but it doesn't have to always be chocolate…" At Sesshoumaru's look of disappointment, she said, "well, of course it could be. But…"

"You do not want to."

Kagome looked away. "I'm afraid… I know I could love you. But being the demon that you are, you will live past me. Forever. You will never die, and you will see your offspring die before you…"

Sesshoumaru brought her hand up to his face, and whispered, "Do you see my markings? My silver hair?" He let go of her hand, leaving it against his cheek, giving her the chance to run her fingers where the marks would be.

She lifted his hair tenderly, her eyes widening at the sight of his ears. "They're round. You're… you're human."

"I guess a demon has to die somehow, doesn't he?" Sesshoumaru said lightly, once again taking her hand in his. "I have been human for the past two years, and…" he shook his head. "I have come to accept the world and humans. I have changed, Kagome. I am ready for you to accept who I am- just as I am ready to accept you."

"But," Kagome protested. Oh, what was she getting so angry at? Sesshoumaru was offering her a new life, and it was one she wanted to have. She reached out and placed both of her hands on Sesshoumaru's face, drawing it near her own. She was about to kiss him, but he beat her to it. She felt his lips press lightly against hers, and as the kiss proceeded, he ran a hand through her hair, breaking the kiss to place his forehead on hers.

"Kagome… are you ready to court me?"

Kagome placed her hands on each side of his neck, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. He had come to set her free when she had least expected it. He was her angel, her demon, in the end: hers. "Always," she whispered with a smile, and sealed her promise with another kiss.

* * *

**... Ilovecliches...**

**Alright. I had begun writing this around.... I dunno... 6 PM, and I'm finally done at 2 AM. I came up with ideas as I went, and I was really stuck on what to do with the ending, but I think came up with something plausible. Please review, this is my first fanfiction in a LONG time (to me) and I haven't seen Inuyasha for three years/read the manga so I did almost everything from memory. **

**I'm still questioning myself kind of why I wrote this. First of all, I've stopped reading fanfiction (Don't get me wrong, it's still good, I just haven't been reading...) and I've stopped writing it, and I'm currently participating in NaNoWriMo. If I get burned out near the end, I'm going to blame it all on this story XD.**

**Sess/Kag is just love and I love love love it to death. **

**Please review! And I'm sorry it's so long; I'm in novel mode. XD  
**


End file.
